Dead Like Everett
by Wesfanemt333
Summary: Cross-over between Dead Like Me and Generation X. A fair amount of cussing. Synch gets reaped by Rube, who finally gets his lights. How will the former Gen-X member deal with being a reaper?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will eventually be a crossover between Dead Like Me the tv show, and Generation X, the comic book. It is for Rowena's December Challenge for the month of December. Sadly, I don't own any of the characters mentioned. The crossover part is hinted at in this first chapter, but will become more apparent with the second one.

Rube sat in his quiet apartment, going over the paperwork. Even in death, there was paperwork, and the higher your position, the more you had to deal with. Being the boss was not a piece of cake, even when the reapers he was in charge of weren't fucking up. Which was pretty damned rare. He looked up as he heard the familiar footsteps approaching his door. He checked his watch, right on time, as usual. That was the one thing he could count on, the weekly delivery of reaping assignments. He listened as the manila envelope slid quietly under his door. He set down his pen and went over to see what was in store for his group the next week. He frowned, the envelope was heavier than usual. Not by much, but enough to be noticeable. He opened it quickly, wondering what had necessitated the extra paperwork. What he saw was enough for his heart to skip a beat or two. He was finally getting his lights.

Rube picked up his phone, as he looked up the number for his second-in-command. Roxy was the best reaper he currently had in his group and easily the most reliable. She'd been the one to keep things moving while he'd been out of town. He smiled a rare smile, as she picked up, surprised at his phone call. Rube rarely, if ever, called anyone. He made quick arrangements to meet her at the usual spot. Only her, this was going to be a private talk. He grabbed the paperwork, all of it, and headed out.

A short while later, Roxy walked into Der Waffle Haus, looking for her boss. The phone call had been weird enough, she was surprised that Rube even used a phone at all. Kiffany, their usual waitress, pointed to a corner booth, where Rube was sitting patiently. Roxy raised her eyebrow, this was even more disconcerting. Rube had a set booth, where he sat every time. Not just sometimes, but every single day. Except for once, but George's family had been eating at a table too close. She walked over to Rube,

"Okay, what the hell is going on Rube? You never call, and you for damn sure don't sit at this table way back here." Rube smiled, an even rarer occasion. She sat down, waiting for an explanation. And it had better be a damned good one.

"I have some good news, Roxy. You're being promoted tomorrow." Roxy waited for him to say more, explain further.

"But what about you? Where are you going this time?" Then the obvious truth of the matter occurred to her. "You mean, you're getting your lights? It's about damned time." She paused for a minute, remembering the part about her promotion. "Oh shit. That means I get your job. Thanks but no thanks."

"The head office has chosen you for my replacement. You'd rather they chose Mason or Daisy?" They both shuddered at the thought of either of one of the two screw ups trying to manage the responsibilities Rube had been shouldering for over a decade now. "Right, so clearly you see my point. You are the one most capable of taking over. Besides, with those two and the new reaper, they'll need a firm hand to keep them on track."

Roxy knew it was futile to try and argue further. When Rube meant something, he didn't change his mind. Ever. She sighed,

"So, when is your last reap, Rube?" Rube consulted the papers he'd received from the bosses.

"Day after tomorrow, and it's out of state. Looks like we're going on a road trip to Snow Valley, Massachusetts, wherever the hell that is." Roxy frowned, the situation just kept on getting better and better. Rube leaving for good, and a long car ride with a new reaper. This was going to suck.

"Right. So we leave tonight?" At Rube's nod, she got up from the table. "Fine, I'll meet you back here around seven. I've got to go clear this with my supervisor." She headed out, not looking forward to the next couple of days. Or months. New reapers were a complete and utter pain in the ass. Simple as that. It had taken George nearly a year to become a decent reaper. And then there were Mason and Daisy; if one of them wasn't fucking something up, chances were good the other one was.

Kiffany came to Rube's table, offering him a refill on his coffee, which he gladly accepted. She smiled at him,

"I don't usually see you drinking coffee in the afternoon. Is everything all right?" She seemed a little concerned. She'd gotten to know Rube a little bit since he'd started coming to Der Waffle Haus. An excellent tipper, rarely complained about the food, and just all around pleasant to have around. She wished she could say the same for some of his compatriots. Especially the British one.

"Things are about to change, Kiffany. For the better for me, at least. I've been promoted, and Roxy will be taking my place here." The waitress's dark eyes widened in surprise. This was just about the last thing she'd expected Rube to say. "If you could help me out here, I'd really appreciate it. Give George this envelope when she comes in tomorrow morning. That way, I'll know everything is taken care of." Kiffany nodded, taking the envelope he handed her. "I've got to get moving on, Kiffany. It's been good getting to know you." He handed her enough money to cover his coffee and a generous tip. Kiffany shocked him by giving him a quick hug, before taking what he'd offered and disappearing.

Rube left Der Waffle Haus, which had been more of a home to him then his small apartment was. He had to put his affairs in order. He glanced at his watch, he had a little bit of time to look up the address,

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As usual, I own nada.

As Everett Thomas walked towards the headmaster's office, he pondered his current assignment. All Mr. Cassidy had told him was that he was needed to give a tour. This was odd, he thought, but then he considered his current teammates. Since Paige and Monet were busy studying, that really only left him for the part. He looked at the couple standing in front of him, and put on a friendly smile,

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, my name is Everett Thomas, and I'll be showing you around today." They smiled back at him, a bit reserved, but they both shook the hand he'd offered politely. Synch could have sworn he felt something odd when the man's hand touched his, but refrained from commenting on it. He tried to make some small talk as they started making their way through the school.

"And this is our recreation room, we'll meet up in here and play games. Or watch movies, like some of the students are right now." He motioned to the good sized television, which was currently playing a movie. He turned to lead them out, as a man in the movie called out,

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die." Everett smiled, that movie was definitely a classic. Sometimes he could swear that Jubes had that one memorized. She'd made him watch it with her at least ten times since the school had opened. He continued showing them the grounds. When the tour concluded, the couple thanked him and left. He saw them out, and watched them head to a pick-up truck that had definitely seen better days. He went back inside, as his ears picked up the sound of a ruckus brewing. He shook his head, at least the trouble had waited until he was finished.

Rube and Roxy were sitting quietly in the truck, discussing the tour, and more importantly their tour guide. Rube glanced down at his watch, five minutes. That was all the time Everett Synch Thomas had left in this life.

"Seems to be a nice enough kid. Shouldn't give you too much trouble, I don't think." Roxy snorted at that.

"Yeah, until he dies and realizes all the shit he's going to have to deal with. Then we'll see. Well, I will at least." They watched and waited for Rube's lights.

Meanwhile, back in Seattle, George was reading the note Rube had left for her.

"Fuck! Goddamn it!" Mason and Daisy looked at her curiously. George seemed to be really upset with whatever that note said. "Damn it, Rube!"

"Well, don't keep us in bloody suspense, George. What the fuck's got your knickers in a twist?" Mason's British accent cut into her thoughts. She looked at him, a mixture of emotions. She was seriously pissed at Rube. How could he not tell her? And now Roxy was going to be in charge? She sat down heavily,

"Rube's done. He's doing his last reap, probably right now. Until Roxy gets back with the new guy, I've got the post-its. FUCK! Why didn't he tell me in person at least? Asshole." She nearly pounded their assigned reaps on the table in front of them. "Don't fuck up." She got up and left, leaving Mason and Daisy to stare at each other, both dumbfounded.

Back in Snow Valley, Rube and Roxy stared at the school. When the time had run out, there had been a huge explosion. Roxy frowned,

"Okay, I did not expect that." Rube nodded, clearly distracted by the bright lights that had appeared by the school.

"You'd better find your new reaper, Roxy. My ride is here. It's been good knowing you." Roxy nodded, suddenly not trusting her voice. Despite her reputation for being a hard-ass, she still had feelings. Rube's leaving was hard on her, and it was going to be rough on George as well. They'd discussed that on the drive here. She watched as her former boss stepped out of the truck, walking towards the lights that every reaper wanted to get. She sighed as she got out herself, she still had a job to do.

Roxy made her way inside the school, looking for the young man that had showed them around. She finally found him trying to talk to his schoolmates and teacher. He wasn't having any luck, and was clearly getting discouraged. She came up next to him, whispering softly,

"Everett?" Hearing his name, he spun around. Relief showed on his face as he realized she saw him.

"Oh, thank you. I thought I was, you know."

"Dead? Yeah, you are. I'm the only one who can see or hear you. Come with me, we've got a lot to talk about."

"Leave? But I can't leave, I'm not dead, I'm too young." Roxy grimaced, she didn't want to drag him to the truck, but if she had to, she would. It wasn't too difficult, especially since no one else could see them leaving. It was one of the nifty things about dealing with a newly dead soul, most people just didn't pay you any attention. Roxy liked it that way, it made life much easier.

"We're going. Now." She gripped his arm firmly and led him, still protesting out the door. He finally stopped when they reached the truck.

"Hey, where'd the other guy go? The one with you?"

"That was Rube, he was dead too. The man finally got to move on. I've been dead for nearly twenty years. Now, just sit there while I explain everything to you." Roxy was suddenly grateful for the long drive home. There was a lot to talk about. She started explaining about reapers and what they do. They eventually made it back to Seattle, and she drove straight to Der Waffle Haus.

"This is where we all meet. Come on in, and you'll meet the rest of us."

More to come later.


	3. Chapter 3

_ I may make it into a series, if there is enough interest. As per the norm, I own nada. _

Roxy stepped into Der Waffle Haus to find Kiffany looking glad to see her. The waitress nodded at the usual table, where her group sat. Damn, now it was her group, not Rube's. Roxy could tell that the group was on edge, George seemed especially impatient. She led Everett over to the table, pointing to each person as she named them off,

"All right, Everett, this is our lovely group. That's Mason, sitting next to him is Daisy, and that's George. Guys, this is Everett. He's joining us, since Rube got his lights and lucky me, I got to take his spot." She sat down, nudging George over. Mason scrutinized the newcomer, while Daisy, being polite and friendly, held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Everett. As Roxy said, my name's Daisy, Daisy Adair." The former actress smiled as Everett shook her hand. Mason finally nodded, since he was fairly inebriated, as usual.

"Welcome to our merry band of reapers, mate." Roxy shook her head. She was not thrilled about the responsibilities upper management had given her. One new reaper was work enough, she knew that from talking to Rube when George was driving him up the wall. But throw in a drunken idiot, who fucked up more often then not and things were bad. Daisy presented other problems, with her loose ways, and her nasty little habit of scamming mourning families. It was going to be a long day. She handed Mason and Daisy each a note, from Rube.

"Here, Rube wanted me to give you two these. I don't know what he wrote, and I don't want to know." Mason opened his first, and read it carefully. It was very much like Rube, short, blunt and to the point.

'Mason. Get off the fucking booze and quit fucking up. Don't fuck with Roxy or she'll kick your ass. Rube.' Mason shrugged, it wasn't anything surprising, not like if Rube had written anything kind or affectionate. He watched as Daisy opened her letter. She studied it, nodding and folded it up.

'Daisy, keep Mason off the booze. Don't scam the mourning families. Look after George. Rube.' Daisy looked hard at Mason, and then reached into his jacket pocket while he squirmed,

"Oy, what are you doing? Have you gone bonkers?" She ignored him, and pulled out the flask of whiskey he'd been keeping in there. She stuck it in her purse, and turned to George, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Georgia, are you all right? I know you were pretty angry with Rube, since he didn't bother to say good-bye." George looked at her,

"Eh. I'll get over it, besides, at least now I'm not the new kid anymore. But don't call me Georgia." She turned her attention to the new guy, who'd finally pulled up a seat, and hadn't really talked to anyone yet.

"So, how'd you die? I got hit by a flaming toilet seat, which is not the greatest way to go." Everett looked surprised at the question, and at George's method of death.

"There was a bomb at my school, I was trying to defuse it. Didn't work, but no one else died." Everyone nodded. Kiffany joined them, offering to take an order for Roxy and Everett.

"Don't worry, new kid, I'm buying for you this time. We'll see about getting you a job later." Roxy offered. Everett accepted and picked out a special from the menu. While Kiffany was taking care of business on that end of things, the reapers started to form a plan for Everett's training and housing. It was finally decided with much eye-rolling and good natured bickering that he'd go with Daisy and George for a little bit. As for a place to stay, Daisy and George agreed that he could sleep on a couch at their house. It'd be a little cramped with Mason there as well, but it was only temporary. Daisy looked back at Mason,

"Mason, when did you last shower or wash those clothes. No, don't answer that. We are going to go back to the house and you will be clean." Her voice was kind, but firm. She wasn't joking around,

"George, why don't you and Everett meet up with me at my assignment? That'll give us all time to get things taken care of." She looked pointedly at Mason, who just sat there.

Before too long, it was time for Everett and George to head for her reap. They made some small talk on the way there, as George pointed out what all the little details on the post-its meant. She understood why it seemed to confusing, since she'd been a reaper the least amount of time. They were almost to the assigned spot when Everett asked about seeing his friends and family, to tell them he was okay. George put her hand up,

"No, don't even try it. I did, and it was horrible. I went to my mom, and all the words I had planned froze. It was a hell of an ugly fucking scene. Trust me on this, just don't ever do it." Everett nodded, his parents wouldn't have believed him.

The death was a typical one, and Everett saw his first, but probably not last graveling. Shortly after that, the job was done, the man had gone into his lights. George headed with her new charge to meet up with Daisy. It was her turn, and George was going to go relax for a bit. She needed some time alone, to let things sink in.

To Be Continued.


End file.
